l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsune family
The Kitsune family was the family of the Fox Clan. The Fox was the first minor clan officially recognized by any Emperor. The clan colors were red-brown and silver. History Founding When Shinjo took the Ki-Rin Clan to explore for threats beyond the borders of the Empire there were a small number of the clan that, for one reason or another, chose to remain within the Empire. The Emperor declared to Shinjo that he would see to the welfare of these people, and when the Ki-Rin departed and the remaining people were kicked out of their lands by the Lion he declared that this remnant were the Fox Clan - the first minor clan recognized by the Emperor. In 90, he granted them lands of Kitsune Mori, closer to Otosan Uchi than the original Ki-Rin lands in order to keep the children of his sister Shinjo close to him. The Fox took the Ki-Rin's place at court and represented that clan's interests while it was abroad. The Emperor also forbade anyone from declaring war on them. Over the centuries, the Fox clan evolved into a clan distinct from the Ki-Rin, with close ties to the Kitsune shapechangers native to the haunted forests within their lands. When the Ki-Rin returned as the Unicorn Clan, both the Fox and the Unicorn agreed that they were different enough that they could no longer be considered the same clan, and no attempt was made to reabsorb the Fox into the Unicorn Clan. Minor Clan Alliances The Fox Clan were members of the Three Man Alliance of minor clans, and during the Clan War they had very close ties to Yoritomo's Alliance, but they fiercely maintained their independent existence as a Minor Clan. The Crane Clan sought to command them from the Alliance in 1132. Clan Letter to the Mantis #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) Date code Sparrow Clan used a modified calendar based upon the year of their founding. It was not uncommon for the other members of the Three Man Alliance to use it, particularly the Fox. The Wasp used it some as well. Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman War against the Shadow In 1133 the Fox Clan were defending the walls of Otosan Uchi against the Shadows. The Battle at Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee Crane Alliance When approached by Yoritomo to join the Mantis Clan in 1133, Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryosei refused and threw the Fox Clan in with the Crane. Hidden Emperor, p. 79 When the Crane brokered their alliance with the Fox, the Kumo moved against Kyuden Kitsune. Archers (Spirit Wars flavor) Absorbtion by the Mantis Clan In 1169, 40 years after Yoritomo's proposal, a prophet was discovered by the Fox Clan, Kitsune Narako, living amongst them. The prophet prophesied the downfall of the Fox Clan, and the Fox Clan Champion Kitsune Ryukan decided to ask the Tsuruchi family of the Mantis Clan for aid. Attacks in the Kitsune Mori and later several attempts to kidnap the prophet showed Ryukan the weakness of his tiny clan. Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Following the aid of the Mantis Clan, the Fox Clan were absorbed into the Mantis Clan, becoming the Kitsune family. Shadows, by Shawn Carman It was later that the Shadow Dragon had orchestrated the attacks and planned to use the Fox' connection to Chikushudo to gain the awareness of all animals in the world, making him nearly omniscient. When he realized Narako's gift of prophecy, he instead sent agents to kidnap her, and to take her gift for himself. Both goals were fouled with the Mantis aid. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Artifacts The Kitsune were currently in possession of one of the Jade Goblets of Taira. Way of the Wolf, p. 116 Some might technically say they also possessed one of the black scrolls, but it was passed from Kitsune Ryosei to the Phoenix Clan, who guarded it in the Hidden City. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Samurai See Samurai of the Fox Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For members of the Kitsune family after joining the Mantis Clan in 1169, see Samurai of the Mantis Clan. Schools & Paths The following are the Schools and Paths of the Kitsune family: * Kitsune Shugenja Kitsune Daimyo The following is a listing of all Kitsune Daimyo since the family's founding in 90. Until the family's absorption into the Mantis Clan in 1169, these individuals were also the Fox Clan Champion. Category:Fox Clan Leaders Daimyo Kitsune Category:Fox Clan Category:Mantis Clan Families Category:Mantis Clan Leaders